A Dragon Soars But A Demon Falls
by BRSxANE
Summary: 3 weeks after the fall of Tartarus and the wizard guilds are beginning to recover. After being bedridden for a while Laxus finds himself thinking a lot about a certain silver haired barmaid recently but he can't figure out why. Could it have something to do with the gentle words he heard shortly after falling into his coma. (M rated for language and future lemons.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody I'm sure that many of you are asking yourself "why is this guy suddenly doing a Fairy Tail fic when he's already got three crossover stories posted?" Well let me say that I am a big Fairy Tail fan and Miraxus is my second favourite couple right behind GaLe which will always be my number one Fairy Tail couple.**

**As for why I'm writing this well I had always intended to start writing Fairy Tail stories when I first opened up my account but I just ended up putting so much work into A Blazing Blue Star that I completely forgot to actually start writing for a while. Until finally my friend Karl better known as TheSchizophrenic encouraged me to write a Miraxus fic let me just say that she is one of my absolute favourite authors who puts so much heart and work into every chapter so if any of you like Miraxus then make sure to check out her account and start reading her AMAZING stories. **

**Thanks again for giving me that little push Karl you're one of the greats!**

**Just another reminder in this story the Nine Demon Gates were all beat, Face was de-activated and Acnologia and Igneel never showed up.**

It had been three weeks since the defeat of Tartarus and things were finally starting to return to normal in Fiore. The Magic Council had started rebuilding with Doranbolt having the most authority of all the survivors of Jackal's attack. He was making every effort to form a new council as quickly as possible to help restore order throughout the nation.

Minerva had returned to Sabertooth and had adopted their new ideals about members treasuring their nakama. She had also become an advisor to Sting alongside Rogue. Even though the White Dragon Slayer was undoubtedly an exceptionally capable mage who seemed perfect for the role of Master he was lacking somewhat in the mental maturity department but luckily Minerva and Rogue were able to pick up for that.

Back in Magnolia the Fairy Tail guild had just finished repairing their guild building. Things were also starting to look up for a certain Lightning Dragon Slayer. Even after being cured from the poisoning of the Magic Barrier Particles by taking an antidote made from the remains of Temptesta, Laxus and the rest of the Thunder Legion were only now fully back to normal. They had to go through some pretty harsh rehabilitation before the got back on their feet.

It was just a regular day at Fairy Tail, hundreds of jewels worth of furniture destroyed, fire, iron and ice flying through the air and a few unconscious bodies here and there.

Laxus was never the kind of person who got involved in the guild's daily brawls. Despite his rather arrogant personality he actually had a very good handle on his temper….well at least he had gotten a handle on it after his expulsion and return to Fairy Tail.

For some reason ever since he had recovered Laxus found his mind was filled with thoughts about a certain silver haired fellow S-class mage. Nowadays Laxus even found himself glancing at the woman from the table he shared with the Thunder Legion every now and again trying to figure out why she occupied his head so much recently.

"…us?"

"Laxus!" The Lightning Dragon was snapped out of his daydream when he heard the familiar whining of his green haired captain. "Huh? What is it?" Laxus asked turning to see Freed once again invading his personal space. "I've been calling you for over five minutes and you've just been staring in the same direction without saying a word." Freed said.

_Five minutes? I was really looking at her for that long? _Laxus thought a little surprised. "Yeah it's not like you to space out like that. I mean sure you're not exactly the most talkative guy but there's a difference between being silent and spacing out why where you staring in that direction anyway?" Evergreen asked but Laxus just shrugged and took a sip from his mug. "He was starin' that way cuz Mirajane's over there." Bixlow said with his "babies" echoing the word starin'.

Laxus suddenly tensed and spat his drink back into his mug and proceeded to glare at the now laughing Bixlow. "The hell're you talking about?" Laxus asked clearly annoyed. "Oh come on I've got six pairs of eyes watchin' ya so don't try and deny that ya were eyein' her up." Bixlow said slyly. "I…was not." Laxus said turning his face quickly when he felt the unfamiliar sensation of heat in his cheeks. However his friends were able to catch a quick glimpse of his blush.

"He just blushed didn't he?" Evergreen asked Bixlow to make sure she wasn't seeing things. "Y-yeah." Bixlow answered just as shocked. "But…..he never blushes." Evergreen said and Bixlow nodded while Freed seemed to be sweating waterfalls.

Evergreen and Bixlow looked back on forth between Laxus and what he was staring at, it was definitely Mirajane who was laughing with Lucy and Levy.

"You don't think…" Bixlow started. "Actually I do think that Laxus is..." "SICK!" Freed suddenly interrupted gaining everyone's attention. "He must still be sick from the particles maybe he hasn't recovered yet. Yes that must be the reason. Laxus you really should go home and get some rest." Freed said once again getting a little too close to his idol.

"But I'm fi-." "I INSIST!" Freed said raising his voice slightly yet still managing to sound polite. "Well okay as long as it means I don't have to deal with you freaking out for a few hours." Laxus said as he got up and started to leave.

Evergreen and Bixlow just gave him disapproving scowls at his obvious denial. As Laxus exited the guild hall he seemed unaware that a pair of cerulean eyes watched his back until he was out of sight.

That night Laxus just laid in his bed trying to get to sleep. "Fuckin' idoits'll be the death of me I swear." Laxus thought outloud as he yawned and felt his eye lids getting heavy.

Just before his eyes shut fully a single fragment of a memory crossed his mind.

"We won't forget your bravery. We'll have you back on your feet in no time. Just take it easy for now." He heard a gentle voice say before sleep finally claimed him.

**So what do you think? I know it's short but I'm still working out the plot and all first chapters are short. Thanks again Karl for encouraging me to write a Miraxus story I'll make sure that you'll enjoy this story every bit as I do yours. Would greatly appreciate any reviews from Miraxus fans. Miraxus 4EVER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone I know that it's been a while but as I've explained now that I'm at college I don't have as much free time as I would want for writing. So at this point in time I can only promise that there will be only one or two updates per week and the stories I decide to update will be random so if I haven't updated a story for a few weeks it's only cuz I've updated a different story.**

**Well I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

Laxus woke up very confused that morning. The voice that he had recalled before he fell asleep had also plagued his dreams.

_Just who the hell said that stuff and when? _Laxus thought as he massaged his temple while walking over to his bathroom. After spending his whole soak in a shower trying to figure out an answer he still found himself confused.

Eventually he just decided to shrug it off and figure it out later. As he made his way to the guild in his normal purple shirt and signature fur coat slung over his broad shoulders he noticed three silver haired figures coming into view at the guild's entrance.

"Now make sure that you be careful out there." Mira said, "Don't worry Nee-chan a real man is always careful." Elfman said assuring his sister. "Oh and Elfman I packed those special little green feety pyjamas you love so much." Mira said smiling. "NEE-CHAN! You promised not to talk about that in public." Elfman whined with his cheeks turning red in embarrassment. "Oh come now no one's around. Lisanna make sure to look after you big brother okay?" Mira said turning to the youngest Strauss sibling. "Don't worry Mira-nee, I'll keep Elf-nii chan out of trouble." Lisanna said giving her sister a thumbs up.

"Hey! I'm the man here so I'm supposed to take care of you!" Elfman protested making both his sisters laugh. Elfman sighed, it was difficult being the only male presence in his family unit but oddly enough he wouldn't have it any other way. "Well I guess we should be going, don't wanna miss our train." Lisanna said as she and her bulky brother started to walk away. "Have a safe journey." Mira called out waving goodbye to her siblings who waved back.

_Come home safe. _Mira thought as they faded from sight. "Where are they off too?" A masculine voice asked from behind her causing Mira to squeak in surprise. She exhaled when she saw it was Laxus standing behind her. "Oh it's only you Laxus don't sneak up on me like that." Mira said. "Sorry and what did you mean by "It's only you." What are you not happy to see me or something?" Laxus asked with a grin. "Huh?! Of course I'm happy to se-AHEM! To answer your question Elfman and Lisanna just left on a job they should be gone for about a week." Mira said turning so her back was to him trying to conceal her blush at what she almost said.

"And you're not going with them? That's weird you finally taking a break from babysittin' em?" Laxus asked still grinning. "I'm not their baby sitter I'm their big sister I'm supposed to worry about them. Anyway isn't it the same with you for Freed and the others?" Mira asked turning her head to face him. "Are you kidding me? Do I have "Sap" tattooed on my forehead or something? I don't have to worry about them cuz I trust them to handle themselves." Laxus said. "Aww Laxus you said you trust them, you really do care." Mira said in a teasing tone.

"Sh-shut up." Laxus grumbled looking away from the demon. "Well should we head inside or what?" Laxus asked changing the subject. "Okay sure." Mira said as she followed after the blonde.

Suddenly Mira felt a wave of light-headedness and wobbled a little before toppling over. Expecting to feel the sting of the concrete ground Mira was surprised when her face become buried in something firm and warm and she felt two large hands wrap around her shoulders.

Mira slowly lifted her head and was surprised when she found her hands pressed against Laxus' chest and his hands encased her pale shoulders. His light grey eyes looking down into her ocean blue ones with concern. "Hey are you okay? You sick or something? Need me to take you to a doctor or that old hag?" Laxus continued his bombardment of questions the worry in his voice becoming more and more apparent with each question.

Mirajane just kept staring at him for a while. He was…..worried about her. Laxus Dreyar was worried about her. _Does he care about me?_ The very thought caused Mirajane to blush. "Your cheeks are heating up you must have a fever or something, I'm taking you to the infirmary." Laxus said before taking Mirajane into his arms and carrying her bridal style through the guild.

Mira's face just turned red and all she could do was stutter out nonsense at the start but she couldn't help but feel so calm and safe being carried by Laxus' muscular arms. Luckily for them the guild was in its regular chaotic state and Laxus practically ran through everyone, the only one who seemed to notice was Evergreen who spotted them out of the corner of her eye as Laxus called over his grandfather and they entered the infirmary.

"Okay now I know he's got a thing for her." Evergreen thought aloud, "Talkin' to yerself Ever? What's the matter? Missin' Elfman? He ain't even been gone five minutes and yer already goin' cuckoo?" Bixlow asked slyly with his dolls repeated the word Elfman and cuckoo. "Shut up!" Evergreen yelled blushing while swinging her fan at Bixlow while Freed just sighed at his friends' immaturity.

"I'm telling you guys I'm fine, I just tripped is all." Mira said now laying in one of the infirmary beds. "Quit trying to act tough your cheeks and face were bright red a second ago." Laxus said with his arms crossed.

_That was because of you baka! _Mirajane thought. "Mira Laxus may be right. I've noticed that you've been looking really tired recently." Makarov said sharing his grandson's concerns. "Not you too Master." Mira said with a whine. "We're serious Mira after the battle with Tartarus you could barely stand and despite that you've still been working none stop around the guild. Helping with the repairs, working your regular shifts at the bar as well as managing the mission and job records for everyone. You've been pushing yourself too much." Makarov reasoned.

"You two are over thinking this, yes I admit maybe I have been doing too much multi-tasking but I promise that I'm fine you can even ask Elfman and Lisanna when they get back." Mira said with her same kind smile. Makarov just sighed like nearly every other member of Fairy Tail Mira was incredibly stubborn. "Okay well can you at least take the rest of today and tomorrow off and try and get some rest. For our sakes otherwise we won't be able to stop worrying." Makarov asked.

"Fair enough I'll do as you say Master. I wouldn't want to get everyone worked up over little ol' me." Mirajane said getting out of the bed. "Hey don't talk like that of course I'm gonna worry!" Laxus said suddenly shocking both Mirajane and Makarov. When he realized what he had said Laxus blushed. "I mean of course we're gonna worry! I mean Fairy Tail's one big family right? So of course we're worry." Laxus said averting his gaze from the barmaids who smiled at his comment. Makarov just narrowed his eyes at his grandson. _What's with him? _He thought.

"Well I'll be going now." Mira said as she started to leave. "I'll walk you home." Laxus said once again shocking both Mira and Makarov. "What? Don't want you fainting in the middle of the street." Laxus said explaining his statement. "Okay thank you Laxus." Mira said with an especially warm smile. "N-no problem." Laxus said blushing a little. "Well let's get going." Laxus said as he lead Mirajane out of the guild without incident although they Laxus was almost hit by a flying Natsu who made the grave mistake of making Levy tear up by spilling his drink on one of her favourite books and a crying levy meant that someone was going to feel the wrath of a certain in denial Iron Dragon Slayer.

It didn't take them very long to reach the Strauss family residence of course being Fairy Tail's main barmaid Mirajane had to live close to the guild so she could do her job properly.

"Thanks for walking me home Laxus I really appreciate it." Mira said as she opened the front door to let herself in. "No big deal. So….uh d-do you um want me t-to stay for a while?" Laxus asked looking at the ground and scratching the back of his head while blushing for the hundredth time that day. Dammit why was he so nervous around this woman, was the only thing that came to his mind as he tried to make sense of his recent behaviour.

"Wh-why do you want to stay?" Mira asked drawing random patterns on her front door with her right hand's index finger. "Well you know I just wanna make sure you don't pass out as soon as I take my eyes off you." Laxus explained stuffing his hand in his pockets. "Uh well sure if you want to." Mirajane said holding the door open as the lightning mage entered.

The living room was rather spacious and a little bare but it felt cosy you could definitely tell that this was the home of a loving family just by standing in it one room.

_Must be nice._ Laxus thought his lips arching slightly at the thought of a loving family, sure the Fairy Tail guild was made up of pyros, strippers, stalkers and guys with too many piercings it was still and would always be his family and yet he it would be nice if there was a blood relative other that his grandfather that Laxus could consider family.

"Laxus are you okay?" Mira said, he had benn standing in silence for at least two minutes now. "Hmm? Oh yeah I'm fine. Sorry a lot of crap just popped into my head all of a sudden." Laxus said, "Anything I can help with?" Mira asked with concern. "Nah it's all good." Laxus said but Mira didn't seem convinced and start walking towards the Dragon Slayer. "Are you sure? Because if you ever nee-OW!" Mira was interrupted when Laxus suddenly poked her forehead with his index and middle fingers. "Hey isn't it my job to look after you today?" Laxus asked with a smirk.

"Oh be quiet you! You didn't have to jab me like that." Mira said puffing out her cheeks and pouting. Despite being the guilds iconic motherly figure she could be the most childish at times even more so than Natsu. "Okay I'm sorry geez. Ya mind if I use your bathroom real quick?" Laxus asked. "Not at all if you go down the hallway it's the second door on the right?" Mira said pointing down the hall. "Okay thanks I'll be a minute don't go passin' out on me while I'm gone." Laxus teased as he walked away.

"Just do your business already!" Mira said accompanied by another pout.

While Laxus was washing his hands in the sink he couldn't help but remember Mira's face after he'd poked her. _Cute. _Thought as he dried his hands, when he returned to the living room he was surprised to find Mira sound asleep on her sofa with a few snow white locks falling over her gently closed eyes and a rhythm of gentle breaths escaping her slightly parted lips.

_Thought I told her not to pass out on me. _Laxus thought pretending to be annoyed when he was actually amused. Deciding he couldn't just leave her there he took her into his arms ever so gently as not to disturb her slumber.

He was able to find her bedroom rather quickly with Elfman's room having several posters of the word man in bold and Lisanna's room was a little girly while Mira's room was plainly normal. After setting her down onto the bed and pulling the covers over her Laxus couldn't help but stare at Mira's face ne had never seen her look so…peaceful.

"Sleep well Mirajane."Laxus whispered as he gently pushed a few strands of hair out of her face and behind her ear. As he exited the room and then he house he seemed to fail to notice Mira smile slightly in her sleep when he whispered her name.

**Okay guys that's chapter two done I have to say I'm really enjoying writing this. Thanks to everyone who favourite and followed this story it means a lot. Please try and leave some reviews and I'll update as soon as life permits me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys here's chapter 3 I'm so glad that so many people have already favourited this story and are following it already it really boosts a writers confidence. Well I hope that everyone enjoys.**

"You want me to what?!" Laxus yelled at his diminutive grandfather. "Geez there's no need to yell brat I'm old not deaf." Makarov said with a sigh and rocked on the chair at his desk. "Seeing as how you apparently didn't hear me the first time I'll say it again I want you to take Mirajane to this beach resort in Elana for two weeks." Makarov said the reluctance in his voice was rather obvious.

"I heard what you said Gramps what I wanna know is why are you sending ME on a vacation with Mira?" Laxus said pointing to himself. "I mean come on there are like twenty other people in the guild you could send. I know Elfman and Lisanna are outta town for a week but you could send Erza she and Mira are real close or maybe Lucy or someone else from Team Natsu hell even Gajeel would be a better choice than me." Laxus said.

"Don't get me wrong it's not I'm jumping for joy at the thought of leaving Mira in your care for two weeks but you know as well as I do how stubborn that girl is and you're probably the only one in the guild who could handle her if she were to get…..aggravated. And before you suggest Erza again the reason I'm not sending her to accompany Mira is for two reasons; one Erza can be very easily bribed or distracted if you know her weak point." _Cake. _Laxus thought. "And Secondly is because while she is a very bright young woman she's a little bit lacking in common sense and with Mira being the cunning and manipulative mastermind she is I'm sure she'd be able to trick Erza with little effort. So basically you're the only S-class wizard in the whole guild who can both deal with her and not be tricked by her." Makarov said concluding his explanation.

Laxus gave some thought to what Makarov was telling him and realized his grandfather was right about Mira being cunning and with Erza's weakness for cake and lack of being able to see the obvious Mira could pull something that would send Erza packing. Laxus let out a sigh of defeat, "Fine you win old man and what did you mean when you said you didn't like leaving Mira in my care?" Laxus asked in annoyance.

"You're a scar faced pervert who likes to blow shit up, not exactly the kind of person you'd leave a young, attractive and overworked barmaid alone with wouldn't you agree?" Makarov asked while Laxus' eyebrows twitched in anger at Makarov's description of him. "You're a fine one to talk about being a pervert Gramps. I definitely got that from you and who was the one who took me to a strip club for my fifteenth birthday?" Laxus asked smirking. "H-hold it th-that wasn't my fault I j-just took you to a bar that Goldmine told me about how was I supposed to know they had strippers?!" Makarov asked sweating.

"Sure whatever you say Gramps but you didn't exactly cover my eyes when the girls started dancing." Laxus said still smirking. "That's not fair! I was already drunk when the strippers came out anything that happened after that was not on me." Makarov said.

"Ahem! Anyway getting back to our discussion I know that sending her on a forced break seems a little extreme but after what you told me yesterday I decided that it couldn't wait any longer. I mean the girl can barely keep herself from falling asleep so I think that this is just what she needs to get back up on her feet." Makarov said.

His words of concern for the Demon made Laxus glad and thankful to know that the guild had such a considerate father watching out for them.

"Alright I got it I'm in." Laxus said, "Great cuz you're gonna be the one to tell her and you'd better hurry your train leaves in about 1 hour." Makarov said shoving two train tickets and resort passes into Laxus' hands who just looked at the tickets then his grandfather. "SHIT!" Laxus cursed loudly before using his Lightning Body spell to transform himself into lightning and literally bolted out of Makarov's office's window. "You'd better take care of her brat." Makarov said with a grin.

_MIRA POV_

Mirajane had been awake for about two hours now and was currently enjoying a nice cup of tea while reading an issue of Sorcerer Weekly. Although it was nice to finally have a good night's sleep and feel refreshed she was rather surprised to find herself in her own bed since in her last moments of consciousness she clearly remembered sitting on her sofa. Then she realized that Laxus must have put her to bed.

Wait Laxus was in her bedroom! The very thought caused a series of inappropriate images to race through the woman's head. _That was sweet of him. _Mira thought as she stared aimlessly at the contents of her cup with a fond smile. She was interrupted from her daydream when she heard some very loud pounding on her door.

_Who could that be? _Mirajane thought as she stood up and walked towards the door. "Yes I'm coming." She said as she heard another round of knocking.

"Okay okay, yes can I hel-." Mira's words got stuck in her throat when she opened the door and saw a panting Laxus in front of her. "L-laxus?" Mira said unable to make sense of the man's presence. Laxus just kept on panting and handed her the tickets Makarov had given him. After taking them from his sweaty hands Mira looked over the tickets and saw that they were tickets for a two week stay at the luxurious Alpha Beach Hotel, the best resort in the tropical city of Elana.

What was this? Why was Laxus giving her tickets to a resort? "You're coming with me to Elana." Laxus stated after catching his breath. _Coming with him to Elana? Don't tell me he's…..PLANNING TO ELOPE?! _Mirajane thought her face turning as pink as Natsu's hair.

"Sorry I know it's sudden and a pain but Gramps insisted that I take you on a forced vacation so you can give yourself some downtime or something like that." Laxus explained shrugging his shoulders. _Phew! Well that explains things, I guess my match making habits got the best of me there…..as if Laxus would ever go on a trip with me voluntarily. _Mira thought with a sad smile.

"Oi, Demon? You're spacing out again." Laxus said crossing his arms. "I was not!" Mira squeaked with that same pouting face she made the other day. After seeing it again Laxus couldn't help but grin. _She's so cute when she's annoyed. _Laxus thought his grin widening a little. "Hey! What are you grinning about?" Mira said putting both of her hands on her curvaceous hips. "Oh nothing. By the way you might wanna start backing our train leaves in exactly…47 minutes and 56.8 seconds." Laxus said looking at a watch on his wrist.

Mira pulled a classic "Are you fucking kidding me?!" faces before bolting back into her house and started to pack. "Hmph, this might actually be fun." Lazus said to himself as he leaned against Mirajane's doorway waiting for her to return.

About 15 minutes later the woman in question returned panting and holding a suitcase which looked like it was going to burst at any minute, you could tell it was hastily packed by the corners of clothing sticking out of the edges.

"Well come on! We don't want to be late!" Mirajane suddenly taking Laxus' hand into hers and pulling them both along the street. "HEY WHAT THE HE-." Laxus stopped his protest when he looked down and saw that he was holding Mirajane's hand for the first time. It was so small compared his and it was only able to wrap around half of his but it felt so…..soft. Laxus just remained silent not even noticing the weird glances he was getting from some bystanders, I mean who wouldn't turn their head at the sight of Laxus Dreyar being pulled along by a woman like some kind of small child.

After finally reaching Magnolia Station Laxus' eyes widened slightly when Mirajane let go of his hand to run over to the counter to purchase the train tickets to Elana. After she let go Laxus unconsciously reached out his hand to grab hers again as she walked away. While he was waiting he just stared at the hand which was intertwined with Mira's a few moments ago. _I wonder why her hand felt like that and why did my hand feel cold when she let go._ Laxus thought.

He was so deep in thought that he had failed to notice the woman who was on his mind had already returned with the tickets in hand. She let out a huff of annoyance before reaching out and hesitantly giving his muscled arm a slight pinch. "OW! The hell'd ya do that for?!" Laxus asked a little surprised. "Oh don't be such a baby and weren't you the one who was accusing me of spacing out?" Mira asked with a slight scowl. Laxus was a little surprised, the only person who ever reprimanded him was his grandfather anyone else who spoke out against him would always submit as soon as he looked at them but this woman was scolding him like she'd been doing it her whole life.

"There you go you're doing it again!" Mira said a little more irritated, her change in tone caught the man's attention. "Oh sorry." Laxus said, "Ugh, well whatever let's just get on the train already." Mira said storming off to the confusion of the Dragon Slayer. Mira never lost her cool even when a chair got thrown into her head, why was she getting pissy at him for spacing out on her. "Umm, are you mad?" Laxus asked walking behind the Demon. "I'm not mad just a little annoyed. I mean you suddenly pop up at my doorstep, say I have to go on a forced vacation, give me less than an hour to pack and then start ignoring me when I try to talk to you? If anyone had done that to you they'd be a deep fried corpse by now." Mira said not turning to face him.

Laxus grumbled a little when he realised that everything she had just said was pretty much the truth. "Well you know I'd probably have a tough time turning Erza, Jellal and Gramps into a "Deep fried corpse" as you put it but everyone else wouldn't be a problem." Laxus said his words caysing Mira to suddenly stop and turn around to face him with an unamused look on her face. "So you're saying you could do that to me and it wouldn't be a problem?" Mira asked. _Does he think that I'm so weak he could take me out without any problem? Sure I'd probably lose if we ever did fight but it'd be far from easy for him. _Mirajane thought.

"That's not what I was trying to say! I didn't include your name in the people I'd have trouble in a fight against because I don't ever wanna hurt you!" Laxus said his words instantly transformed Mira's scowl into a wide eyed look of surprise. When Laxus realised what he had said his cheeks turned red luckily for him Mira seemed too shocked by his statement to notice. "Thank you Laxus." Mira said softly giving the Dragon Slayer a smile softer than the one she usually wore. The sight just was almost too much for Laxus. He'd never seen her smile like that before and she was smiling because of him. The thought alone caused Laxus' lips to arch.

"Oh and uh sorry I've been so difficult I was just a little overwhelmed by everything and I took it out on you, I'm sorry." Mira said sincerely bowing her head to emphasize her point. Laxus just sighed and once again gave her forehead a firm poke earning an "Eeek" from the S-class mage.

"No need to apologize Demon. All things considered you've actually taken this whole situation pretty well. I know that Lucy would've freaked a hell of a lot more than you did." Laxus said with a smirk. "Hahahaha! Well Lucy's always lost her composure pretty easily especially when it comes to Natsu." Mira said. "Well we better get going otherwise we'll really be late." Mira said and Laxus gave a nod in agreement. This time the two S-class mages walked beside each other as they made their way to their train.

They were sitting on the train with 3 minutes before it departed and ever since they had sat down Laxus hadn't stopped grumbling and shifting uncomfortably which by now had caught Mira's attention. At first she just thought he was trying to get comfy but then it dawned on her that although artificial Laxus was still a Dragon Slayer and just like Natsu and Gajeel he suffered from motion sickness and they had a 4 hour journey ahead of them which was probably going to be like a living hell for the blonde.

_I wonder if I can do anything for him. _Mira thought, the last thing she wanted was to watch the man writhe in agony…again. That's when she had an idea though the thought caused her blush a little at first but she calmed herself down before suggesting it. "U-um Laxus?" Mirajane said and Laxus grunted before looking down at her. "You know we've got quite a long journey ahead of us and I know about your _problem_." Mira was careful not to say it out loud since she knew how embarrassing Laxus found it even though it was pretty much common sense that all Dragon Slayers have motion sickness. "So I was thinking that you could rest your head on my lap and try and get some sleep…that is if you want to." Laxus' eyes widen at the girls suggestion. She was really okay with him doing that? He was going to turn her down but when the train started to move his fear got the best of him and he took her up on her offer.

After slowly resting his head onto the woman's lap facing so his face was turned away from her stomach. Even though Laxus found this to be incredibly comfortable the moving vehicle prevented him from enjoying the moment. After hearing a series of grunts from the man beneath her Mira decided to try harder to soothe him.

(A/N This song is called Fields of Hope here's a link to the song it's a beautiful song that I think you'll all enjoy: watch?v=Zq_4wLGSIMM)

_Beneath the veil of starry sky, as cold as winter's darkest night._

_It's there you sleep, silent and deep, you're all alone._

_I sing the prayers soft melody, across the lonely silent fields._

_A little light began to shine, it shines on and on._

_I watched you as you so peacefully dreamed. _

_You laughed like a child happy and carefree._

_It's all familiar and yet so far._

_That's the future's promise for you and me._

_One day on a green and shining morn, One day we will finally make it through._

_Cause in this sky so dark with winter, we still have to believe it's true._

_Fields of Hope._

As every soft note of the melody escaped the Demon's voice and into the Dragon's ears, Laxus felt the pain from his sickness fade away as a serial feeling of peace washed over his mind. At that moment he felt like the only ones who existed in the world were him and Mira.

_Hmph only me and Mirajane huh? That actually sounds….pretty nice. _Laxus before he fell asleep with a loving Demon watching over him as he slept.

**Right well there's chapter 3 I hope everyone's enjoying the story so far just so everyone knows the next chapter will be a little fluffy so look forward to it. **

**Also if any of you readers like Black Rock Shooter, Ao no Exorcist and Tokyo Ghoul then PLEASE check out the new story that I've written with my Big brother, the story is called Dark Side and the account name is Izanagi007andBRSXANE.**

**Please leave lots of reviews and tell me what you think of this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay everyone here's chapter 4 let me just say thank you to everyone who has favourite and reviewed this story it means a lot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters they belong to Hiro Mashima who will be at the top of my "To Kill" list if he does not make Miraxus cannon he's already given GaLe and Jerza a kissing scene and I've a feeling after the whole thing with Silver (R.I.P) Gruvia will become cannon now all he has to do is make Miraxus cannon or at least give them another cannon moment and my life will be complete.**

"Attention passengers this is your conductor speaking we have just reached South Elena station where this train terminates. Please make sure you have all of your personal belongings when you exit the train. Thank you very much."

The conductor's announcement stirred a certain blonde Dragon from his rather blissful slumber. However he certainly was not expecting this when he awoke. It seemed that he had turned in his sleep and now found that his nose and most of his face was buried in his fellow S-class mage's stomach and that one of his arms was wrapped round her waist. He looked like some kind of lost puppy clinging to its owner.

_How the hell did this happen?! _Laxus thought turning his face expecting to see an infamous Mira-Death Glare but instead was met with the familiar sight of a peacefully sleeping Mirajane. Taking great care not to wake her he very slowly rose his head and removed his arm from her waist.

Laxus sat back in his seat and continued to stare at the sleeping barmaid. He could look at that angelic face for hours and he would have if he didn't notice the other passengers begin to exit the train.

"Oi Mira, we're here." Laxus said quietly giving the woman a gentle shake. She stirred a little before slowly opening her eyes. She stretched her arms above her head and gave a cute little yawn. "Hmm Laxus? Have we arrived?" Mira said rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Yeah we have, sorry to rush you when you just woke up but if we don't leave soon then they're probably gonna throw us off the train." Laxus said standing up but looked back down when he heard the barmaid giggle.

"I'd like to see them try to throw _you _off of a train." Mirajane said with another light-hearted giggle which caused the large man to smirk. "You've got a point there but I wouldn't wanna cause you and Gramps any trouble by causin' a big scene." Laxus said shrugging his shoulders. "Well thank you for being so considerate." Mirajane said getting up herself.

After that Laxus carried all of the heavy luggage despite Mira's protests but he rebutted her saying that this was meant to be a vacation for her.

As they exited the station Mira found herself amazed by the sight in front of her. The sky was as clear and blue as her eyes, the city was a mixture of manmade constructs and nature, of course there were buildings but there were also palm trees just as tall and you could clearly see make-shift houses and huts built in amongst the branches.

"Wow I've never seen anything like this." Mirajane said beaming, "Meh, it's just a regular city with nicer weather and a bunch of over grown tree houses." Laxus said in a disinterested tone. "You mean you don't find this fascinating at all?" Mira said turning to face the man. "Nope." Laxus answered plainly causing Mirajane to sigh. "You're so boring, anyway I guess we should make our way to the resort now." Mirajane said starting to walk while Laxus followed, scowling slightly at her comment of him being boring.

After about five minutes of walking through a rather busy street Laxus started to complain, "You'd think a resort as luxurious as this would have a carriage or a magic vehicle waiting at the station to pick us up." Laxus said, irritation plain in his voice, due to his rather muscular physique people kept bumping into him. "Oh come on Laxus it isn't that bad, one of the reasons Elena's so beautiful like this is because apart from the tourist areas there's a lack of technology it lets you admire the natural beauty of this place better and besides have you already forgotten about your _condition, _right after we've left the train?" Mira asked slyly causing Laxus to grumble in annoyance.

"I guess you've got a point but still as long as you were with me it wouldn't be a as bad." Laxus said quietly his cheeks turning slightly red. "What was that Laxus? Sorry it's so lively around here I didn't quite catch that." Mirajane asked turning to face the Dragon Slayer. "N-nothing!" Laxus said turning so not to meet those entrancing cerulean orbs after what he had just said.

"Well if you say so." Mira said turning back around and continued walking. _What the hell's wrong with me?! Why am I always like this whenever I'm around her? _Laxus thought staring at the back of the woman's head, watching as her silver locks swayed in the occasionally breeze. He just kept looking at her grinning slightly when she hummed from time to time. He didn't even notice whenever someone bumped into him now, he was just too absorbed in the visual delicacy that was Mirajane Strauss.

He almost walked straight into the woman when she suddenly stopped. "Hey why'd you stop?" Laxus asked a little concerned if anything was wrong with her. "Umm I don't know if you've been paying attention to what's around us but we're in front of the hotel entrance." Mirajane said pointing to a rather grand looking sign that said "Alpha Beach Resort."

"Oh…..I see." Laxus said, _Really?! I was so focused on Mira that I didn't even noticed we'd arrived. Man time went by so quick while I was staring at her. _Laxus thought before shaking his head trying to ignore what his brain was saying. "Um hey Laxus are you okay?" Mirajane asked tilting her head in confusion at Laxus' odd behaviour. "Y-yeah I'm fine why'd you ask?" Laxus asked, "Well you've been acting a little weird since we got off the train I mean I know you usually keep to yourself but apart from that one time you complained before you haven't moaned at all or made some kind of comment that would come off as sexual harassment." Mira said innocently but Laxus seemed rather surprised by her statement.

"Is that all you think I am?! Just a guy who's quiet all of the time and only talks when he's complaining about something or making some kind of pervy comment?" Laxus asked in annoyance but now that he thought about it that was a rather accurate description of his behaviour. _Is that really how she sees me? _Laxus thought suddenly feeling a little sad that that's all this woman saw when she looked at him. He was snapped out of him moping when he felt her give his nose a gentle poke.

"Boop. Hehehe, geez Laxus couldn't you tell that I was only joking. Bixlow's right you really are a little too uptight." Mirajane said with a giggle while Laxus' cheeks briefly flushed in embarrassment, he definitely needed to have a _long _talk with a certain Seith Mage when he got back. "Whatever, look can we just get ourselves checked in already?" Laxus grunted but Mira couldn't help but giggle at his actions, he sounded like a child throwing a tantrum. "What are you laughing at now?" Laxus asked his mood still not improving.

"Okay Grumpsus, let's get checked in." Mirajane said not even phased by the large man growling at her for the ridiculous nickname.

Even the hotel's reception was amazing, the floor and walls were made up of polished black and white marble tiles. There was also a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

"Ahh you must be Miss Mirajane Strauss." Said a tall but slim hotel staff man came walking over his golden name badge said Bernard. "Yes I am it's nice to meet you." Mira said with a polite bow. "And it is an honour to meet such an esteemed member of the Fairy Tail guild. Master Makarov already informed us of your arrival, your rooms are prepared and you have already been checked in. Oh and we've prepared a room for your butler here to stay in as well." Bernard said gesturing to Laxus who looked like his eyes were going to pop out of their sockets.

Did he hear this guy right? Did he really just call him Mirajane's butler? _Dammit Gramps! _Laxus thought immediately realizing this was another of his grandfather's pranks. Mira initially giggled at the misunderstanding but she also couldn't help but allow the image of Laxus wearing a butler uniform and calling her "Mistress", the thought caused Mira to blush.

"Are you alright Miss Mirajane? You face is turning red." Bernard said in concern. "Oh I'm q-quite alright thank you. But if it's okay would it be possible for my _butler _and me to share a room." Mirajane said making sure to emphasize the word butler much to Laxus' annoyance.

"If that is what you wish then that shouldn't be a problem, the room we've prepared for you should be more than enough to accommodate the two of you. If you would please follow me." Bernard said leading the two S-Class Mages down a flight of spiral stairs, at the base of the stairs was a hallway once they reached the end of it Mirajane found her breath taken away again.

There were dozens of white buildings with all of them containing many rooms for the guests. The whole hotel was built into the cliff side giving a perfect view of the ocean. Amongst the buildings there were at least six different pools, all of them quite large and some even having water slides. There was even a massive stage for night entertainment as well as a few restaurants. It was more like a small village than a resort.

"Wow, this is just so incredible! I've never seen a resort like this." Mirajane said in a chipper tone. _Here she goes again._ Laxus thought rolling his eyes, he could never understand how Mirajane always seemed so happy, and she was always smiling and none of those were fake smiles meant to please other people, there were all genuine and full of life, her siblings and the rest of Fairy Tail was probably the reason. _I wonder if she would ever smile because of me. _Laxus thought as he watched the barmaid pleasantly converse with the staff man.

"And this is where you two will be staying." Bernard said opening the room's front door. The room was very spacious to say the least. There was a massive king sized bed and next to it were patio doors which lead to a balcony with a stunning view of most of the resort as well as the horizon. The bathroom was also rather large with a variety of different shampoos and different hair products which Laxus would definitely not be using. There was even another room connected to the suite although it was considerably smaller than the main bedroom and the bed was about half as big as the other one but it still looked like a comfortable place to stay. It was in short exemplary even for a luxurious resort.

"I hope the suite is to your liking Miss Mirajane." Bernard said rubbing his hands together anxious to hear the woman's opinion. "It's amazing. This might just be the best resort in the whole of Fiore." Mirajane said her words almost blowing Bernard away like a leaf.

"You're words are too kind! If there is anything that I can do to make your stay here any more pleasant please do not hesitate to utilize me to my fullest extent!" Bernard said taking both of Mira's hands into his own in his excitement.

As soon as Laxus saw this he suddenly felt a wave of anger and gritted his teeth at Bernard's rather bold move. He stomped over and tapped Bernard's shoulder to get his attention. "You done? If so then you can just leave." Laxus said with a dark glare which completely shattered Bernard's positive demeanour. "V-very well, I'll j-just leave the unpacking to your butler and let you two g-get settled in. J-just call this number if you need me for anything. W-well it's was a pl-pleasure meeting you M-miss Mirajane, farewell!" Bernard said shakily handing the barmaid a card with his number and then speed walking out of the suite.

Thanks to his Dragon Slayer senses Laxus could plainly smell urine coming from Barnard causing him to smirk in triumph.

"You didn't need to scare him like that Laxus. If you're really that upset that he recognised me and not you it's because people only know about big name Mages if they live in cities where they usually go to on jobs. Elena's a tropical paradise so they don't make many requests to the guilds. Sorcerer Weekly on the other hand is popular everywhere and you're such a brooder that you hardly let them interview you. Besides I thought that you'd like to be able to relax without having everyone make a fuss over you." Mirajane said with a huff.

_Dammit Mira, don't realise I was only pissed cuz he was getting' to close to you?! _Laxus thought but mentally slapped himself for thinking like that. "Tch, I don't get what the big deal is. 'S not like I electrocuted the guy or anything besides his preachy attitude was starting to piss me off." Laxus said putting the case containing Mira's belongings on the king sized bed and began heading to the bathroom.

"Wait aren't you sleeping in this bed?" Mira asked, "This meant to your vacation isn't it? It only makes sense that you get the more comfy room and I slept in a hell of worse places during my time away from the guild so I'll deal." Laxus said not turning to face the woman as he entered the bathroom leaving Mirajane to unpack her things.

After he had refreshed himself in a warm shower. Laxus exited the bathroom in just a vest and his jeans. He looked over and found Mirajane already in her sleeping gown making her bed, with all the commotion of getting here he hadn't realised it was already pretty late.

"Well I'll see you in the morning Mira." Laxus said walking to his room. "Goodnight Laxus." Mirajane said in a solemn tone which made Laxus' hand twitch as he touched the door knob. "Hey I know this situation kinda sucks but now that we're here you might as well enjoy yourself you know." Laxus said before entering his room and shutting it behind him.

He then laid in his bed shirtless and only wearing his boxers and just stared blankly at the ceiling for a few hours thinking about the sad tone in Mira's voice when she said good night to him for some reason he just felt a sharp pain in his chest whenever he replayed the sound in his head.

Mira was also having trouble getting to sleep as she just gazed through a gap in the patio door curtains at the night sky.

_How am I supposed to enjoy myself when you're being so cold? _Mirajane thought before falling asleep.

**Okay guys there's the end of the chapter, I hoped you all enjoyed it don't worry the next update WILL be sooner.**

**Also any of my fellow Miraxus fans please check out my good friend Karl's awesome stories they're on her channel called TheSchizophrenic, no joke this girl is a Miraxus genius!**

**Please review as they mean a lot to me and I'll see you guys next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody what's up? I've got some good news for my fellow Miraxus fans starting from December 14****th**** to December 20****th**** it's the official Miraxus Week 2014 so all you Miraxus fans with an account get ready to start writing some one-shots.**

**On a different note I'm letting everybody know that unfortunately Laxana Week 2014 starts on November 19****th**** so let's all band together and stay the hell away from any Laxana stories, I'm not trying to start another couple war here but I refuse to acknowledge Laxana as a couple but everyone has their right to their own opinion so for any Laxana fans who are reading this (Though I doubt it since this is a Miraxus story) know that I respect your personal ships. Okay on with the chapter.**

**Let me just give another thank you to Karl, Demon, Gothika-sama, Gordon Hail, Mira D, Exo-Toxicimpulse and everyone who reviewed oh and Mandi if your reading this let me just say that I agree with you 12337463%! Miraxus 4ever!**

Laxus woke up with a rather loud yawn, he checked his lacrima clock beside his bed and saw that it was quarter to nine in the morning. He went to his closet to get changed but realized that he himself hadn't brought his luggage with him due to his grandfather's rather short notice announcement that he'd be taking a vacation.

"Ugh, dammit Gramps." Laxus grumbled shutting his closet. He couldn't go outside in just his boxers but he couldn't just wear the clothes he wore yesterday when they hadn't even been washed. Left with no choice Laxus simply grabbed his signature fur trimmed coat and actually put it on instead of draping it over his shoulders.

He exited his room and walked into Mira's room since it was an open space without a door but saw that her bed was empty. _Did she ditch me?! Well I guess I was kind of an ass to her but still. _Laxus' unrest came to a halt when he heard the sound of running water coming from the bathroom. He also heard some humming that was familiar to him.

_She's just in the shower. _Laxus thought a little relieved he knew that Makarov would probably yell at him till he was deaf if he let Mirajane wander around by herself. Then it finally sunk in that behind that wall was a soaking wet, naked Mirajane, to his own surprise Laxus growled pleasurably at the thought. _Dammit what the hell is wrong with me? Why is it that whenever that woman is around I always lose it?! _Laxus thought facepalming at his own actions but then the memory of Mira's sad voice from yesterday entered his mind and once again he felt another spike of pain in his chest.

He'd upset her…again. Just the memory of the woman in tears pleading for his help during the guild war with Phantom Lord made him clench his fists in anger at himself. _Well if we're stuck here for two weeks the least I can do is be some decent company for her. _Laxus thought scratching the back of his head.

He then heard a knock at their door, curious he went to see who it was since it seemed a little early for room service to be knocking. He opened the door to find a bellhop with a few bags beside him. "Excuse me I'm looking for Mr. Laxus Dreyar is he here right now?" The bellhop asked, "You're lookn' at him." Laxus said crossing his arms. "Oh, well you see these bags are for you they're from a Mr. Makarov Dreyar, I was also asked to give you this note sir." He said handing Laxus a folded piece of paper.

Laxus unfolded it and saw that a short message was written on it. "Hey there son, I know that I probably didn't give you a lot of time to pack so I had some clothes and your toothbrush sent to you. You better be taking good care of Mira oh and I packed your headphones in case you get bored. See I'm not totally heartless brat." The message ended with a doodle of Makarov giving a peace sign. "Stupid Old man." Laxus said fondly smiling a little at his grandfather's consideration.

"I'm sorry sir did you say something?" The bellhop asked, "It's nothing, thanks for bringing this stuff out, I can take it from here." Laxus said easily carrying all of the bags without much effort. The bellhop bowed before taking his leave.

Laxus took the bags inside and closed the door behind him but he was not expecting the sight that met his eyes.

Mirajane exited the bathroom wearing only a short towel that ended just above her knees, the short piece of cloth gently hugged her curvaceous body with a curtain of steam swirling round her hourglass figure, a few streams of water ran down her creamy legs streaming down her white guild mark on her left thigh, beads of water seemed to glitter in her snow white hair as she dried it with a separate towel.

She looked simply stunning and Laxus' jaw dropped as well as the bags he was carrying getting the Demon's attention.

"L-L-L-Laxus?!" Mira squeaked in surprise using her other towel to try and conceal the skin of her chest that was showing. Mirajane's cheeks started burning when she got a good look at Laxus, she noticed that he had nothing covering his chest underneath his coat. She had seen him topless before like during the trip to Ryuzetsu Land but she had never been so close to him while he was topless and she never had the opportunity to admire his muscular torso and well defined abs.

Neither one of the S-Class Mages had seen eachother so…..bare before.

_What the fuck is going on with me?! I'm Laxus Dreyar for fuck's sake! I've been with tons of women and done all kinds of shit with 'em and here I am getting all nervous at Mira showing off some skin? Why does she always have to be so….different? _Laxus thought trying his best not to make eye contact with the woman who was causing him to be so uncharacteristically nervous and flustered.

"S-So who w-was that at the door?" Mirajane asked attempting to change the subject while trying her best to sound as calm and composed as possible despite the fact that she was inwardly praying that the Dragon Slayer hadn't seen too much and that he thought her crimson cheeks were due to the steam from her shower when the he was the true cause.

"Oh that, well as you know we kinda rushed here and I didn't have anytime to pack my stuff so Gramps sent over some clothes and stuff." Laxus said scratching the back of his head still averting his gaze. His words caught Mirajane's attention, "Wait you mean that you came straight to my place to tell me about this before packing anything for yourself?" Mira asked turning her head to look at the blonde man who was looking at the floor. He came to give her a chance to prepare over getting himself ready? That didn't sound like Laxus it was so considerate of him, although he had changed tremendously since his return and he had showed many times how much he cared for his guild mates, but he'd never done something selfless for her before. The thought caused Mira's heart to beat furiously.

"W-well yeah sure I did, I mean you girls always care a lot about packing clothes and shit for trips like this anyway." Laxus said crossing his arms.

"Thank you Laxus, really I appreciate it." Mirajane said with a sincere smile which immediately caught Laxus' attention who just grunted in response causing the Demon to giggle and Laxus couldn't help but grin slightly knowing that for once he had actually made this woman happy.

"So do you need any help carrying those?" Mirajane said pointing to the bags that were on the floor, "Nah it's cool this is nothing I mean just look at me." Laxus said with a cocky smirk flexing his biceps to illustrate his physique.

"Y-yeah." Was all Mira was able to say obeying his request and taking a good _long _look at his body before shaking her head. "So uh I guess I'll let you get settled in." Mirajane said turning to enter her room. "Wait!" She heard Laxus say causing her to turn her head too look at him.

"Do you wanna um grab some breakfast or something?" Laxus asked awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.

_First I get to see Laxus topless and now he wants to have breakfast with me? JACKPOT! _Mira's inner Demon said inwardly fist pumping the air while Mirajane just paused before saying. "S-sure I'd love to." Mirajane said smiling. "Really? I mean great so can you get ready in ten minutes?" Laxus asked. "Sure shouldn't be problem." Mira affirmed, "Okay so I'll see you in a few minutes then." Laxus said picking up his bags and entering his room.

Mira waved at him before throwing herself onto her bed and squealing into her pillow. "I can't believe that he saw me without any clothes on! It was so embarrassing talking like that, I wasn't sure I could've lasted another minute without fainting from the shame." Mirajane said clutching the pillow close to her chest and rolling from side to side on her bed.

"Wait now that I think about it he didn't say anything perverted or suggestive while he saw me in that towel. But why, he does and says inappropriate things all the time to other girls and I doubt he would've had a better opportunity than just now." Mira thought out loud ceasing her rolling around and stared at the ceiling. "So…why didn't he do it to me?" Mira said her cheeks heating up as she clutched her pillow closer to her chest to steady her beating heart.

A few minutes later Laxus was fully dressed in a Hawaiian style shirt similar to the one his grandfather would wear sometimes except it actually fit him, he also wore simple yellow shorts and sandals.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Laxus turned and his eyes widened slightly when he saw Mirajane walking up to him in a simple yet elegant purple summer dress with matching purple flip flops. Seeing this woman covered head to toe in his favourite colour was more than enough to make Laxus' loose his breath.

"What's wrong Laxus is there something on my face?" Mira asked sweeping her face with her hands to check if anything was there. "N-no your face if perfect! I mean its fine! I mean its Ughh can we just go already?" Laxus said trying to save himself from any further embarrassment.

"Sure Laxus!" Mirajane said cheerfully following Laxus out of their room.

As they made their way to the dining area with Laxus using a map that was inside one of the drawers when they arrived, Mira just kept taking in everything around her. The cute little white buildings the amount of green and flora everywhere and the amazing view of the sea it was if this place was taken straight out of a dream and blinked into reality.

"Wow careful there!" Laxus said suddenly grabbing Mira's waist and pulling her close to him. She was daydreaming so much she almost fell down a flight of stone stairs. "Oh thanks Laxus." Mira said turning her head finally noticing how close she was to him and the blushed simultaneously luckily they broke away from eachother before either one could notice. "It's nothin' just make sure to watch where you're going from now on." Laxus grunted before continuing walking with Mira following closely behind him.

They stayed in a rather awkward silence until they finally reached the dining area. Even this seemed amazing. The floor was made up of white marble tiles with clear white curtains gliding in the ocean breeze with large windows giving an amazing view of the sea. There were dozens of plates with different kinds of foods ranging from simple bacon and eggs to some kind of purple bread thing that no one was entirely sure was edible.

"I'm just going to get some food for myself do you want me to get yours too?" Mirajane asked looking up to face the man. "Its fine woman I can get my own food thanks." Laxus said with a chuckle, "What's that supposed to mean?" Mira asked. "Oh it's nothing it's just that you'd probably try and be all motherly and shit to an ant if you could." Laxus said in an amused tone. "Well ant's probably need love too." Mira said casually catching Laxus' attention. "You're kidding right?" Laxus asked hoping the woman was only joking, there's no way that this Demon was that Saint like although he shouldn't be surprised the last Saint he met made him eat dirt literally of course he made sure to pay him back in kind with a Roaring Thunder to the face.

"No I'm not kidding. Everything in this world needs love Laxus." _Even you. _Mira added in her head silently. "Anyway I'm gonna go get my breakfast. I'll meet you by that table over by the window kay?" Mirajane asked pointing to the table. "Yeah sure see ya then." Laxus said walking off to get himself a morning meal.

A few minutes later Mira came back with a normal sized plate of toast and sausages, she was quite surprised when she came back to find Laxus already digging in to a mountain of syrup covered pancakes but of course he wasn't wolfing them down or anything he was just taking very big mouthfuls.

How did he eat so much and still have such a perfect body, was all Mira was able to think but then she remembered that by all laws of physics Erza should need a mobility scooter by now given the amount of cake she eats daily.

"Well someone sure has a big appetite." Mira said merrily sitting down to join the man. "What? After all the crap we went through to get here of course I'm starving. How can you not be? Wait don't tell me you're one of those girls who eat tiny amounts of food and then make themselves vomit just to make themselves feel thin?" Laxus said earning an extra menacing Demon Death Glare from the woman but as usual Laxus was the only one that Mira could never break with her Death Glares.

"Okay okay I get it that was insensitive of me or some shit, I apologise alright just quit glarin' will ya, or you might end up sending everyone else here packing." Laxus said with a smirk before continuing eating while Mira managed to calm herself down. "You'd better not have meant that." Mirajane said in an unamused tone as she too started eating.

"Heh, don't you worry Demon, I know full well that you have tons of respect for yourself and that you'd never do stuff like that." Laxus said with a grin his words causing Mirajane to smile a little. "So Laxus, what do you think of Alpha Beach so far?" Mira asked resting her face in palm of her hand. "It's okay I guess." Laxus said still eating.

"Okay? Seriously Laxus?" Mirajane asked in disbelief, "What are you talking about now?" Laxus said a little aggravated. "This could very well be one of the most beautiful resorts in all of Earthland and all you say is that it's okay?" Mirajane asked, "Well whaddya want me to say woman? I'm just not the kind of guy who gets all worked up over some pretty scenery." Laxus said with a huff, to his surprise the woman opposite him just giggled.

"What're you snickering about now Mirajane?" Laxus said raising an eyebrow, "It's just that well, you're just like a little kid sometimes." Mirajane said continuing to laugh. _She's saying I act like a kid?! _Laxus thought unable to understand what part of his behaviour would ever come across as childish. "What the hell put that thought in your twisted head?" Laxus asked trying to sound as calm as possible.

"That's not a very nice thing to say Laxus." Mira said pretending to sound hurt but Laxus just gave her a straight face. "Don't play dumb with me, we both know just how many plots that brain of yours has hatched." Laxus said with a smirk. "I'm sure that I have no idea what you're talking about." Mira said with a smile. "You mean you don't remember the time when you ate Erza's cake and then blamed it on Gray?" Laxus asked still smirking. "I thought that he could use the exorcise. He is pretty laid back and it only takes a little laziness to ruin one's figure and we wouldn't want Juvia losing interest in him." Mirajane said before drinking from a glass of water.

"Oh there's no need to worry about her losing interest. That psycho's in it for the long haul." Laxus said recalling how that rain woman's devotion caused them to lose points on the first day of the Grand Magic Games. "Oh stop that I think the two of them are really cute besides it's obvious that Gray has feelings for her, he's just too stubborn to admit actually Gajeel's got the same problem with Levy." Mira said.

"Really? Gajeel's got a thing for little Levy? Never saw that happening." Laxus said a little surprised, Gajeel did have a similar personality to his own so he was surprised to hear someone like like had fallen for someone like Levy. "Well opposites do tend to attract, especially in our guild." Mirajane said smiling at the memory of her family.

"So u-um L-Laxus can I ask you something?" Mirajane asked putting down her fork her shoulders shifting in nervousness. "Yeah sure Mira." Laxus answered a little confused by the woman's behaviour.

"Well I was wondering if maybe after you've finished eating…..if maybe you uh…..wanted to go down to the beach with me?" Mira asked her blue eyes looking in every direction except his grey ones. "U-uh sure that sounds um nice." Laxus said downing his whole glass of water before looking at her.

Really?! Thank you! I just need to go back up and get my swim suit do you need me to get you anything?" Mira asked, "W-Well My uh trunks are in the blue on the right side of my bed. I'll get us some beach beds and meet you down there." Laxus said getting up out of his seat.

"Okay I'll see you then Laxus!" Mira said giving the man a smile before skippinf off back to their room. Laxus just smirked as he made his way down to the beach. He was actually looking forward to this.

**And that's it for now, I wonder what will happen during their little beach trip. Keep reading to find out! Please review everybody, See Ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, it's almost Miraxus week, YAY! And I am gonna try my very best to post one shots throughout the week but I can't make any promises as life tends to throw crap at ya when you least expect it too anyways on with the chapter. Oh and MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

"Tch, how longer does that woman plan to keep me waiting?" Laxus thought out loud in an irritated tone. He had procured two beds right next to the sea cuz he they were simply the easiest to get the fact that Mirajane would probably really like to be by the ocean had nothing to do with his choice of beds…..at least that's what Laxus kept telling himself.

Even though there was a large straw parasol blocking the sun, Laxus had gone to the trouble of purchasing some pitch black shades to wear. He was brought out of his little sulk when he heard a familiar shrill voice call out to him.

"LAAAAAXXXXXXXUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSS!" Mira called out running along the beach waving to him in a black bikini with his lightning patterned trunks in her free hand. The sight of a swimsuit clad Mirajane caused several males on the beach to turn their heads and Laxus was no exception.

"Sorry I took so long but I saw this elderly man struggling up the stairs and I just had to help him and it ended up taking a little longer than I'd expected." Mira said panting slightly from her little run. But Laxus just couldn't stop staring at her chest, which thanks to her rather frilly attire, was showing quite a lot especially while she was bending over to catch her breath.

"U-uh, sorry I didn't catch that." Laxus said finally snapping out of his lust spawned daze luckily for him his shades prevented Mira from seeing where his eyes were glued too just a few seconds prior. "Never mind, anyway here are your trunks." Mira said holding them out to the Lightning Mage.

"Thanks, sorry for the trouble." Laxus said sitting up and taking the trunks from the woman but he didn't fail to notice the slight spark he felt when their fingers brushed against eachother and that spark did not come from his magic. "I'll uh just go and get changed then, I'll be right back." Laxus said flinging his trunks over his shoulders and walked over to a nearby bathroom.

It didn't take very long for Laxus to emerge from the bathroom with his trunks on and his shorts over his shoulders. However he was a little surprised when he walked back over to the spot that he had left Mirajane to find that she was gone. "DAMMIT! I take my eyes off that Demon for one second and she up and vanishes on me!" Laxus yelled to himself throwing his shorts into the white sand in frustration.

His anger dissipated when he heard a familiar giggle, he looked over in the direction the angelic sound came from and saw Mirajane skipping around in the calm ocean waves. She was twirling around without a care in the world splashing seawater above her head so it would rain down on her, all the while giggling and laughing like a 5-year old. For some reason Laxus couldn't help but smile seeing this woman brimming with joy.

Laxus seemed content with relaxing on one of the beds and continued to watch the woman enjoy herself. Mirajane eventually noticed the man's presence and simply smiled and waved happily at him.

"LAAAAAAAAXXXXXXXUUUUUUUUSSSSSS! COME OVER AND PLAY!" Mirajane shouted gleefully, Laxus just arched a golden eyebrow in confusion at her rather odd request. Maybe she could get away with acting like a scatter brained brat in broad daylight in front of several onlookers but he certainly couldn't. He was Laxus Dreyar after all, an S-Class Mage, a Lightning Dragon Slayer and next in line to be the Master of Fairy Tail, the greatest wizard guild on the face of the planet, he had an image to keep up.

Laxus simply shook his head no with a scowl on his face but that scowl quickly turned to a grin when he got to see Mira's adorable pouting face, his heightened Dragon Slayer hearing let him make out Mirajane saying something like "Stupid Grumpsus."

As much as he detested the nickname that she had made for him he just couldn't find it in him to feel any kind of negative emotion while his eyes were on the silver-haired barmaid even though he himself still didn't know why.

_Geez, could he be anymore boring, how does someone who just lays around all the time have muscles like that?! And…does he have to keep staring at me like that? _Mira thought blushing slightly turning her face away from the man's sight while shifting uncomfortably knowing that Laxus' eyes were glued to her. She was in a bit of a rush when she got her and Laxus' swimwear so she didn't have time to check whether or not her bikini was too revealing. The last thing she wanted was for Laxus to get the impression that she was some kind of lustful harlot.

"Excuse me." A voice called getting Mirajane's attention who turned to see a teenage girl with Chesnutt brown hair and green eyes wearing a green swimsuit. "Yes, is there something that I can help you with?" Mira asked kindly, "Actually there is, you see my friends and I were just about to play some beach volley ball but one of them sprained twisted their ankle and we need an extra player. I know it's kinda rude of me to ask this out of the blue but are you up for playing a game with us?" The girl asked clasping both her hands together and bowing slightly.

"Sure that sounds like fun! I'd be happy to play with you guys." Mirajane answered with a smile, "Really?! That's great! Thank you so much I'll just go get my friends I'll be right back!" The girl said before sprinting off happily. "Hehehe, this could be fun." Mira said before she felt something behind her blocking the sunlight. She turned and saw Laxus looming over her with his arms crossed and a rather sour look on his face surprising Mirajane.

"Honestly Laxus do you get some kind of thrill from sneaking up behind people or something?!" Mirajane asked, "What do you think you're doing?" Laxus asked completely ignoring the woman's question. "Uhh, standing on a beach." Mira answered confused by the man's question. "Not that, I meant what do you think you're doing agreeing to play a game with a bunch of complete strangers?" Laxus answered irritably. "Wait how did you-." "I've got real good hearing so could you answer my question now!" Laxus said in an even more aggravated tone.

"Well I thought that it might be fun but why are you getting so worked up anyway?" Mirajane asked getting a little fed up of the man's bad attitude, "Oh come on you know damn well that it's my job to look after you while we're here and I don't like you going off to hang out with people that you only just met!" Laxus said but Mirajane just sighed at his response. "I know that you're only looking out for me and believe me I really do appreciate your concern but we both know that I'm a big girl and that I'm more than capable of taking care of myself." Mira said.

Laxus' gaze softened slightly, "I know how strong you are but you're not a hundred percent right now and you never know when some crazy-ass wizard's gonna come outta nowhere and try to take you hostage or something, especially when we're talking about a well-known wizard like you. I just don't wanna risk you getting hurt." Laxus admitted with look away from the woman's face.

Mirajane once again found her heart beating incredibly fast at the man's words of concern. "Well um you could come with me if you want. You don't have to play or anything you can just sit back and watch to make sure nothing happens to, that is if it's not too much of a bother for you." Mirajane said blushing. Laxus just sighed before answering, "Okay fine I guess I'll watch you play I was kinda gettin' bored anyway." Laxus said putting his hands on his hips.

Mira just smiled at him and was about to say something when the girl returned with two males of a similar age, both had a similar physique to Natsu, one had dark blonde hair with teal eyes while the other had very short black hair with deep brown eyes. "Hi, sorry for taking so long but I had to drag these two idiots away from a food stand. OH! THAT'S RIGHT! We haven't introduced ourselves yet my name is Miya, the blonde here is Zack and the other guy is Tomoki." Miya said gesturing to her two friends who both greeted the Fairy Tail members politely.

"It's nice to meet you my name's Mirajane and this big guy here is Laxus." Mira said pointing upwards to the Dragon Slayer who only grunted as a greeting. "Mirajane and Laxus huh? I feel like I've heard those names somewhere before, so Mirajane does your boyfriend here want to play with us?" Miya asked but her question caused Mira's whole face to turn red while Laxus merely blushed momentarily.

_Geez, first butler now boyfriend there must be something in the water around her cuz these people have no idea how to read the situation at all! _Laxus vented in his head, fed up with the locals ridiculous assumptions. "N-N-N-NO! Laxus is-isn't m-my boyfriend he's well my friend!" Mira said waving her hands in front of her to emphasize her point. "Oh really? My bad I thought for sure you guys were an item when I first saw you." Miya said while her two friends had a similar surprised expression that these two weren't together.

"I'm just here to look after her, you never know what kinda creeps are gonna come outta the woodwork." Laxus said with his arms crossed wearing his regular frown. "Ohhh, I see well that's not a problem, the volley ball court is right over there so let's get this started!" Miya said leading everyone over to the beach volleyball net.

"Okay so it'll be Mirajane and me vs Zack and Tomoki, that okay with you guys?" Miya asked her friends, "Sure that's not a problem Miya." Zack said. "But do you even know how to play this game Mirajane?" Tomoki asked after all if one of the opposing team members didn't even know how to play then the match would be pretty one-sided. "Of course I know how to play. My hometown is actually right next to a beach so I've had plenty of opportunities to work on my spiking hand." Mira said circling her shoulders to illustrate her point.

"Hoho, looks like this one's got some spunk!" Zack whistled in a chipper tone. "Well you guys can serve first ladies first and all that." Tomoki said tossing the ball over to Miya's team.

As the game went on Laxus was leaning against a nearby tree and kept watching Mirajane intently to make sure that she didn't push herself too hard. Eventually his gaze shifted to their opponents and his eyes widened slightly when he noticed that both of the teenage boys would glance at Mirajane's bobbing and heaving chest as she would jump to intercept their shots.

_Those bastards! Who the hell do they think they are staring at MY Mirajane while I'm standing right here?! _Laxus thought letting out low growls through gritted teeth, he was feeling so much anger that he didn't even notice that he thought of Mirajane as "his". It's surprising that no one noticed the murderous aura that was radiating from the Dragon Slayer. If looks could kill then Tomoki and Zack would've died slow and painful deaths a thousand times over by now.

He wanted nothing more than to walk over there and make those bastards faces look like sausage, but he knew that if he injured them then Mira probably wouldn't talk to him for the rest of their trip and he didn't want that. Then a rather devilish idea popped into his head, during match Laxus would cause a tiny but powerful lightning bolt to give their butts a surprisingly painful electric shock. Sometimes they'd even leap forward and take one of Mira's spikes directly to the face which caused Laxus to smirk in amusement.

Thanks to his little interventions, Mira and Miya won the match by a storm, while all Zack and Tomoki could just scratch their heads in confusion at what just happened. As far as they knew Laxus and Mirajane were non-magic users just like them meaning that there was no explanation to the phenomenon that just occurred.

"Wow you weren't kidding about that killer spike Mirajane I had no idea you were so good at this!" Miya said. "Oh no I'm not that good you did most of the work Miya." Mirajane said modestly. As everyone including Laxus seemed to have their eyes on Mirajane as Miya praised her for her skill, on a higher level of the resort some children were playing with a bunch of coconuts one of them got a little over excited and threw their coconut over the railing.

It was by chance that Laxus looked up and saw that the dense object was quickly heading right for none other than Mirajane. As soon as this fact registered into his head all reason left Laxus' mind as he made a mad dash for the Demon in danger. AS soon as he got to here he immediately pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her to shield her.

After he felt the sharp stinging pain of the stone like fruit making contact with his head all Laxus could hear was Mira crying out his name and asking Miya to get some help before everything turned black.

_SEVERAL HOURS LATER_

Laxus woke up to find himself to be what looked like some kind of infirmary. Judging fro the darkness in the room he guessed that it was already night time. When he tried to get up he felt like a knife had been shoved into his skull and found that his forehead was wrapped in a few bandages. He looked aver and was surprised when he saw Mirajane asleep on a chair next to his bed. He smiled slightly knowing that she was unharmed. "Oi Mira wake up it's Laxus." Laxus whispered tapping the woman's shoulder which caused her to stir before she woke up.

"LAXUS! Are you okay?! Does it hurt anywhere?! Need me to get a doctor?!" Mirajane said getting close to face and asking him a deluge of questions. It wasn't that long ago that Laxus was asking Mirajane a bunch of questions in a panicky concerned fashion, now it seemed that the roles had been reversed.

He just smirked before silencing her with yet another poke to the head, "Slow down there Demon, I can't understand a word your saying." Laxus said causing Mirajane to calm down and slowly back away.

"So how are you feeling?" Mirajane asked, "I'm feeling pretty shitty and my heads killing me. What happened anyway, it all happened so fast I can't really remember too clearly." Laxus asked, "Well you kind of shielded me from a falling coconut." Mirajane said giggling slightly at how bizzare it sounded. "Seriously? Ugh man I can't let anyone in the guild find out about this or I'll never be able to show my face again." Laxus grumbled. "What are you that ashamed to admit that you protected me?" Mirajane half joked. "Naw, that's not it, it's just that I know that Natsu and Gajeel probably wouldn't shut up about it for weeks and I know that I'd end up burning 'em to a crisp when my patience ran out and then I'd have to deal with Gramps chewin' me out and I'd rather avoid that." Laxus said explaining that although he did love his grandfather he knew that he would probably die from boredom from one of the old man's lectures.

"Well I guess I'll leave you in peace, the doctor says you need to stay in bed for another day before you can start moving around again." Mira said getting up. "Great I just stopped being bedridden know I'm back to where I started." Laxus said laying back down. "Don't worry we'll have you back on your feet in no time. Just take it easy for now." Mirajane said giving him a gentle smile before taking her leave.

After she had left her words suddenly echoed in Laxus mind and he suddenly sat up. He had heard Mira say something like that before. Laxus held his forehead and thought hard about when Mirajane could've possibly said those words to him. Actually it wasn't just Mirajane's something about this whole situation felt familiar.

Then it occurred to him the only other time that he's been bedridden was when he was poisoned by that guy from Tartarus. Wait, could it be that while he was bedridden…..Mirajane had been watching over him then too?

Suddenly Laxus could feel his heartbeat accelerate, he put his hand over his chest just to make sure he wasn't still concussed.

_Damn it all! Why the hell is this happening to me?! Why am I always so out of it whenever I'm near Mirajane or even when I think about her? _Laxus began to recall everything he knew about the woman and found that there was always something about her that always set her apart from everyone else. Like him she had also known what it was like to lose a family member and even though she got Lisanna back that didn't make the pain of losing her any less real, just like the pain he felt when he lost his mother to illness and his father to the darkness. She also knew how it felt to be judged prematurely, everyone always feared Mira because she was supposedly some kind of "Demon" just like everyone always expected great things of Laxus due to him being the Master's grandson.

In his recollection Laxus found that he always said or did things that implied that he viewed Mira differently than everyone else. During his rebellious phase Laxus had a massive superiority complex and even went as far as to call Erza and his grandfather weaklings even though at the time Mira herself was completely powerless and had lost the will to fight yet he never belittled her or called her weak, she had always been…different.

Finally Laxus started to connect the dots, the way his heart pounded whenever he thought about her, the sudden nervousness he would feel whenever they talked, the rage that he would feel if any other man looked at her with lust and the inexplicable desire to keep her safe and happy. It was at that moment that the man found the answer to all of his questions.

"Holy shit…..I'm in love with her." Laxus whispered to himself blushing at his own words.

**So he FINALLY realises his feelings! What will happen next? How will Laxus deal with his feelings for Mira? Keep reading to find out. And yes I know it's unlikely that a coconut could actually knock out Laxus but the higher an object falls from the greater impact it has on whatever it lands on so realistically if a coconut fell from that height on anyone's head that it would knock them out…..Except for Gajeel but he's got the badass Iron Dragon Scales. Hope you all have a Merry Christmas and a Happy Miraxus Week! **


End file.
